Touched by an Angel
by Heian Edenwood
Summary: Raven receives a message from God in a dream. What will she do? Please read and rate. I'm kinda new at this. So please give constructive comments. Thanks.


**The song used in the fiction is called Testify to Love, by Avalon. This is my first songfic or even a fiction for that matter, so it'll probably suck. So constructive flames or compliments are welcome. But I'd be happier with the comments. He he. **

A/N: I've recently found out that songfics are not allowed... bummer. The lyrics have been removed.

* * *

Raven woke up to a glorious morning. She was feeling uncharacteristically happy today. As she got off the bed and opened the curtains to let in light to her room, she reflected upon the dream she had that night.

An angel had appeared before her that night and said, "God has heard your daily silent cry for being loved. Thus, He has sent me to deliver you this message: No matter how alone you are, He will always be with you. As such stated in the bible: 'The Lord is my shepherd and I shall not be in want.' He has told me to show you something."

With that, the angel brought her to a peaceful looking glade… "Look at the sky and around you and see what miracles God has created for everyone, including you…"

Raven looked up and saw a rainbow with much of the beauty she had never noticed before. Then a breeze picked up and it carried along with it certain warmth. Something unfamiliar yet so familiar came within her mind…

_(A/N: Please look at the Author's Note above.)_

Then the angel brought to a place which was currently at night. "Look at the sky. The night is usually associated with darkness and evil. Yet look at the beauty of the stars above…"

_(A/N: Please look at the Author's Note above.)_

"…Raven, your life might be filled with darkness like the night. But within you, there is always the light like the stars: your conscience. No matter how much others might hate you for your darkness. But the Lord does not look at just your darkness. He looks at the good side you as well. And He loves you for imperfections…"

_(A/N: Please look at the Author's Note above.)_

"…I have to go now. But remember this: You were in His mind before you were even born. Just look at the wonders of nature and they will remind you of God's love for you…"

_(A/N: Please look at the Author's Note above.)_

As Raven came back to reality, she thought of the message God had sent her and set up a resolve. Gone was her apathy. Even if she was unable to fully show her emotions, she would still show faint emotions and testify the simple yet deep love she had received from God.

_(A/N: Please look at the Author's Note above.)_

She was then shocked by her resolve. Never EVER had she thought of this before. God must have really touched her…

_(A/N: Please look at the Author's Note above.)_

As she turned to head to the bathroom to wash up, she saw a note stuck to the door. Curious, she unstuck it and it read, "Hi! I just sent a message to say that you will never be alone. ;) Jesus a.k.a God :)"

With that, she smiled and thanked God inwardly…

_(A/N: Please look at the Author's Note above.)_

After coming out of the washroom, she sat down on her bed and wrote in her journal. She had never written her journal in the morning before, but this was an exception. In it, she wrote two simple sentences:

_(A/N: Please look at the Author's Note above.)_

Just as she finished writing the two sentences, she heard a knock on her door and Starfire's voice shouting through, "Friend Raven! Robin says that we are going for what you Earth people call pick…. Umm... pick… picken… Oh yes! Piggening. Am I right my dear friend? Is this outdoor activity where we feast on unhealthy food called piggening?"

Just then, Raven saw a figure of light smile at her and wink before it faded away. Upon seeing this, Raven couldn't help but smile. So… they were going to get some rest after the weeks of fighting crime…

Just then, Starfire's voice broke through Raven's thoughts again. "I'm coming!" shouted Raven as she came out of the door.

"It's picnicking, by the way." Raven told Starfire as she gave her a brief smile before walking off.

Starfire just stood there in surprise that Raven had just smiled.

Then, Raven entered the common room of the Titans tower. "Great! You've finally come," said Robin "We were just about to leave without you. We're going to one of the glades (note the significance of the word.) around here." It'll be a nice change from the noise of the city.

_(A/N: Please look at the Author's Note above.)_

After an hour of flight in the T-mobile, the Titans finally reached the glade. Raven got out and she could only stare in awe. It was the same glade the angel had brought her to. When she looked at the sky, she could see a rainbow form; however, there was no logical explanation for the formation of the rainbow since there was no rain… But Raven knew better…

_(A/N: Please look at the Author's Note above.)_

Just then, Raven heard a gentle voice tell her to look up at the trees. She did and she saw something amazing. The canopy of leaves had a hole in the center while formed a cross-shape and the clouds which showed through the hole displayed a dove and. Through the leaves, she also saw two birds together. Through her empathy, she felt the peace and love between the birds. Then, the gentle voice spoke to her again, "I want you to do what these two birds have done: shown love to each other."

_(A/N: Please look at the Author's Note above.)_

Raven then had some sort of revelation. Without knowing how, she suddenly knew that her powers could only get out of control if she felt intense emotions and they overruled her mind. The love that God had wanted her to have was the love a mother would have for a child; the love a person would have for a pet; the love God had for her.

With that, Raven broke down and cried. However, she cried not out of pain or sadness, but out of joy. The joy that she finally had release from her self-torture. The only way her powers would not hurt anyone was to hand them over to God and let him mold her as He pleased. She realized that throughout her entire life, she had been too caught up in controlling her powers and having apathy that she nearly lost herself to the hands of Satan and letting Trigon win.

_(A/N: Please look at the Author's Note above.)_

The Titans heard Raven cry and went over to her and asked her what was wrong. She merely looked up, smiled and said, "Guess what? God loves you and so do I."

_(A/N: Please look at the Author's Note above.)_

The Titans looked at her, bewildered. She then told them, "Let me tell you of a story of an angel of the Lord who appeared to me in a dream and delivered me a message…"

_(A/N: Please look at the Author's Note above.)_

From somewhere high up in the heavens, God looked down towards Raven and smiled…

* * *

**Well? What do you think? Please rate. :)**


End file.
